


Back To You

by anoncitomikolino



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoncitomikolino/pseuds/anoncitomikolino
Summary: for my friend Hedge! I hope you love it!Art based on one scene from your precious fic!
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 38
Kudos: 174
Collections: Detective Holiday Exchange





	Back To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hedgebelle (Ahaanzel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahaanzel/gifts).



> for my friend Hedge! I hope you love it! 
> 
> Art based on one scene from your precious fic!


End file.
